Faith of the Heart
by Spirit Hawk
Summary: After having a really bad day Yugi makes a wish and it mysteriously comes true. Yugi now lives a world that some of his flaws no longer exist. Yami and Joey must bring Yugi to back them. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Hawk: Hello, this is actually my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic and if I have somethings wrong, sorry. Any ways, Plz read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
" I wish that I never found this stupid puzzle! I wish I had a different life." 15 year old Yugi Mutou mumbled in his sleep. " Yugi! Better get up before you're late for school again." his mother yelled at him from downstairs. "What? Let me sleep just a few more minutes." Yugi said as he rolled over at looked at his clock. "Oh shit! It's 8:45 AM!" Yugi yelled as he frantically got himself ready for school. For some reason that morning Yugi could not forget about the dream he had and the dreams he had been having lately. All Yugi could remember was the dreams were centered around some kind of puzzle, a spirit, a card game, and a group of people. Yugi tried to find his skateboard as he thought about his dreams.  
  
It was 8:55 AM by the time he got out the door. Yugi had been warned about being late for school alot lately and the principal had given Yugi one simple task for that day, to be at school by 9:00 or else. Yugi stepped on the skateboard and headed off to school. When he was half way to school Yugi heard someone called out his name. "Hey Yugi! Need a ride to school? I'm sure the principal won't mind if you're late if you showed up with us." said the driver that pulled up beside Yugi. "Well... I am in a hurry, but how would it look if I showed up with my rival in the same car Seth?" Yugi kidded.  
  
"I know what you mean, but if you get kicked out, I'll have total control of the school and everyone knows that we both need each other because it's too late to learn a new rival's tactics." Seth said as Yugi climbed into the seat beside him. Seth was the leader of a gang called the Dragons and Yugi was the rival leader of the Wolves. Yugi and Seth got along together behind the scenes but when their gangs faced each other they're were bitter rivals. Both gangs like Yugi and Seth got along in private, but in public it was a different story. Yugi and Seth both considered they're roles in the gangs very seriously except when against each other, usually after the fight Yugi and Seth would head to the next town to get to eat or drink with the rest of their friends in tow, there was only one thing that their fights serious, the losers would have to pay the bill which could be as high as $100-$150 depending on who walked away with minor injuries and who had their 'friends' with them.  
  
The car pulled up in the school parking lot and the principal was waiting out front for Yugi. "Mr. Mutou, You are late again. You are lucky that I don't suspend you for a week right now. I see you came with Mr. Kane. You two better hurry up, someone might see you together." the principal said. The principal was one of the few people at the school that actually knew what was going on. "Oh Mr. Mutou, Where are you in a hurry to get too? I believe we have something to discuss in my office." the principal said as Yugi tried to make a run for it. "See ya later Yugi!" Seth called out as he headed down the hall. "Ya see you later too Seth. Anyways, ok how about this. I go to detention for 30 minutes. and we try again tomorrow?" Yugi asked the principal. "Close, detention for an hour after school and you have to be here ON TIME! for two days in a row." the principal looked at Yugi waiting for a response. "Fine, can I go now?" the principal nodded and Yugi took off the down the hall to the schools main gathering area. "Great, now I got to be here on time for two days. Stupid alarm clock didn't go off." Yugi mumbled as he made into the school lobby where his friends were. As he entered he could see them laugh and talking about something. "What are you guys yakking about now?" Yugi said as he sat down at the table. "We were talking about how supposedly bitter enemies were seen in the same vehicle this morning." said the girl on Yugi's right. "Sam, You know that Seth and I were friends way back....back before we even joined a gang. We look out for each other, and that's not going to changed." Yugi responded.  
  
School passed by too slow for Yugi, by 2:00 pm Yugi ditched class started to make his way to the nearest mall. Yugi decided to take a shortcut, right through Dragon territory but that didn't matter to Yugi since he knew Seth and could beat him with one arm. Suddenly Yugi was surrounded by a gang. "I'm Seth Kane, leader of the Dragon gang, and you are in our territory!" one of the members said. "No, you're not. I've seen Seth Kane and you're not him." Yugi growled at the pretender. Yugi slowly moved his right hand to his left arm and put his hand up his coat sleeve. "Really, then who are you? What are you going to do shrimp?" the leader asked. "How about I rip your still beating hearts out of your chests?" Yugi asked with a grin as he pulled a kinfe out from his sleeve and pointed it the leader. "You're Yugi Mutou!!!" the leader said as he recognized Yugi's knife. Yugi's choice of weapon was different then others. Yugi's knife was one of a kind, it was rumoured that Yugi crafted it himself. "Yugi, You haven't seen the last of me and the Eagles gang." said the leader as he and the gang retreated. "God, this is a good day for me." Yugi mumbled as he put the knife back up the sleeve.  
  
Elsewhere in another world currently unknown to Yugi, a worried spirit named Yami was searching for Yugi's soul inside the puzzle. "What could have happened to Yugi?" Tea asked Yami as he paced around Yugi's room. "All I remember was that Yugi was having a bad day and had wished that he never had the millennium puzzle and that he had a different life. Then I awoke this morning and I can't find Yugi." Yami explained. "When you two duel, you take control of Yugi, so it's probably safe to say he didn't run away since I'm talking to you." Tea told Yami. "Was there anything unusual this morning?" she asked him. "You mean besides feeling completely alone in here? Yugi's soul room was empty except for some kind of weird looking hole." Yami explained.  
  
"A hole? Why would there be a hole inside Yugi's soul room?" Tea asked Yami. Yami wasn't paying attention to Tea's question, but he only heard part of it. "A hole in his soul? Yes, I think I understand now." Yami exclaimed as he realized what might've happened. "What do you mean?" Tea asked him trying to figure out what was going on. "You know when something really terrible happens to you, it feels like you have hole in your soul. Somehow Yugi must've created a mental hole in this world, possibly sending him to a world that he would dream of, problem is how to get him and does he even know we exist?" Yami pondered. "So, what do we do now?" Tea asked. "Only one thing, call Joey." Yami said as he sat down on the bed and hanged his head low.  
  
Spirit Hawk: That is the end of chapter one. I hope that you enjoyed it and have explained Yugi and Seth's relationship(or friendship, whatever you prefer) enough. Anyways next chapter will involves Joey of course and Yami tries to find Yugi in a whole new world to him. That's all I can think of for the next chapter. So Review and tell me how you like or point out any errors(please be nice about it). 


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit Hawk: Ryasha, thanks for the review. Yugi was meant to be a gang leader for an important part of the story, plus think of the outcomes. So in this chapter, Yami has managed to convince Joey to help him. This is probably the only chapter that Kaiba wil be mentioned(might mention him later, but don't count on it). So, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
"So let me get this straight. Yugi has disappeared fro this world and the spirit of the puzzle needs my help?" a confused Joey asked. "For the last time Joey, the name is YAMI!!!! not spirit of the puzzle." Yami yelled. "What are you yelling at me for?" Joey yelled back. "I yelling because you have the I.Q of a dog!" Yami cracked. "Hey! I would except that kind of comment from Kaiba, not you." Joey said with anger. "Would you two cut it out? We're suppose to help find Yugi, not to fight each other remember?" Tea quickly reminded them. "So, what do I have to do with finding Yugi?" Joey asked. "Well, I need your help to keep Yugi's body and I to this world because I believe that I can go to whatever world Yugi has dreamed of and find him." Yami explained. "How do I do that?" Joey asked Yami.  
  
"Simple, because the millennium puzzle has magic within it. It, along with me, are tied to Yugi but in this case if neither one of us are in this world the puzzle will pulled in with me. Thus it would close the hole leading back to this world. You will have to have a temporary bond with me and Yugi." Yami told Joey. "What's the bond got to do with you finding Yugi?" Joey said as he was starting to feel uneasy. "Well, It would keep me grounded to this world while there because you would be keeping the hole open. Since I probably won't belong there, I'll hopefully have an exact copy of the puzzle to get me home. All you have to do is wearing the puzzle or be in close proximity to it until Yugi returns." Yami explained.  
  
" Just how far can I be? Will this have any effect on me?" Joey asked as he began to understand. "You probably wouldn't be able to leave the house. As for effect, until Yugi comes back, You and I will be able to communicate with each other mentally, just like Yugi and I would." Yami told Joey.  
  
As for Yugi, well he made it to the mall and is hanging to the mall's food court(or whatever you know it as) with his friends. "So this guy that I've never seen before pops out of the shadows with his gang and tells me that he's Seth. Of course he says 'What are you going to do shrimp' and so I pull out my knife and tell that I'm going to rip his heart out." Yugi at this point laughs "Then he screams 'You're Yugi Mutou!' and runs away!" Yugi finished his story. His friends are laughing at the tale. "Man, I wish I was there. Those guys are such posers. I heard that they move from territory to territory pretending to the resident gang."Sam said as she tried to stop laughing.  
  
Getting back to Yami and Joey. "So, let me get this straight. All I have to do is just wear the puzzle or be close to it, right?" Joey inquired. "Correct, hopefully it'll work and leave Yugi's body here instead of bringing it with me." Yami said as he handed Joey the puzzle. Joey hesitated before taking the puzzle from Yami. "Alright, you've convinced me." Joey said as he put the puzzle around his neck. (I wondered if this is going to work?) Joey thought. Yami smiled and said "It's works Joey." Joey jumped, a bit unnerved by what had just happened. "So, can I go inside like Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, just think about Yugi or something." Yami said as he tried to figure out how the change happens. Joey closed his eyes and wondered what happened to Yugi and where was he. Joey opened his eyes and looked around the dark hall. Joey noticed that he was standing by a couple doors, one behind him and another in front of him. Joey studied the big metal door and decided to open the door. He opened the door slightly. "You know it's polite to knock before entering." Yami said as he stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yami, um...where am I?" Joey asked. "Well right now you're in my soul room. If you were looking for Yugi's, it's across the hall." Yami said. Joey turn around and looked across the hall and saw Yugi's room. Joey was shocked by the interior. It seemed normal from Yami's point of view except that there was no floor. "You see what I was talking about? There should be a floor, but no there is a big freaking hole instead." Yami pointed out to Joey.  
  
Yami walked across the hall and started to enter Yugi's soul room. Just as Yami's foot entered the door, he pulled it out. Joey could see that the spirit was starting to get a yellow streak down his back. "Hey! I aint' going to lose Yugi just because you are chicken." Joey said as he pushed Yami into the room. Joey heard Yami yelling at him as he fell into the hole and to who know where.  
  
Back to where Yugi is now. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" *thump* (I'm gonna kill Joey when I get back) Yami cursed mentally at Joey as he picked himself off the ground. Yami looked around and note that he was in a mall. Suddenly he heard laughter and was sure that it was Yugi. Yami walked towards the food court and saw Yugi sitting with a bunch of people.  
  
Yami overheard the last bit of Yugi's story. Yami looked at his friend sitting there. Yugi looked over at Yami and his face suddenly went white. (How? No, it can't be. He's just a figment of my imagination. He doesn't exist!) Yugi thought as panic ran through him. "Excuse me, but I got some punks to collect from Yugi said as he removed himself from the group. Yugi walked away from his friends for a distance and then started to run. Yami saw Yugi running away and started to give chase. "Yugi!! Please stop." Yami shouted. Yugi stopped and turned towards Yami. Yami caught up to Yugi. Yami wasn't prepared for what happened next. "Please Yami, leave me alone." Yugi said without any emotion.  
  
Spirit Hawk: That is the end of chapter two. I hope that you enjoyed it this chapter. I figured I leave the story there till next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit Hawk: Neo-QueenRini, thanks for the review. Sadly I cannot describe Yugi's knife, I will think about it for future chapters. So, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Yami nearly fell over. Yugi recognized him and was giving him the cold shoulder. "You know who I am?" Yami said with disbelief. "I know that you're Yami and I hate you." Yugi coldly addressed him. "Yugi, why do you hate me?" Yami asked moving closer to Yugi. "I hate you because you ruined my life." Yugi said as he slowly moved his hand towards his jacket sleeve. "What did I do to ruin it?" Yami asked as he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. That would be Yami's first mistake as Yugi grab Yami's arm and turn around behind Yami. Yugi put his knife to Yami's throat and said "I'm warning you. I don't want to go back, I like it here.".  
  
Yami could feel the cold metal against his throat and he knew Yugi meant what he said. (Please Yugi, don't do this! I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do.) Yami thought. Yugi carefully moved the knife away from the throat. "Fine. You're free to go, but if you do try to force me. I'll kill you." Yugi said with the cold tone Yami had never heard before. "Is it ok if I...uh what's the term.. hang with you for a bit and talk?" Yami said from a distance. Yugi thought for a minute and then replied "Sure, but if you do anything I don't like you're gone. You got it.". Yugi's voice sounded warmer then it was. Yugi started to walk away, after a few feet he turned around and looked at Yami. "Are you coming? I don't bite." Yugi laughed at Yami. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Yami said back.  
  
As time passed, Yami slowly caught up to Yugi. "So, why do you like it here?" Yami asked as he walked beside Yugi. "The fact that I'm not weak and useless." Yugi replied. Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi was so much more confident then he usually was. As they walked down the street a car honked at them. Yugi turned and saw the car. "Seth! What are you doing in this part of town." Yugi asked the driver. "Looking for you. I was wondering if you liked to get something to eat with me. Sara is busy tonight and I'm bored." Seth said to Yugi. Yami caught Seth's attention. "You must be bored if you're asking your enemy to eat out with you." Yugi joked. "Hey Yugi, who's your friend there?" Seth asked.  
  
Yugi had forgot completely about Yami. Yugi didn't know what to say, Yami wasn't really even a name there. "Hi, I'm Rick Mutou, Yugi's cousin." Yami came to Yugi's aid. "Hi, I'm Seth Kane. Would like to join us?" Seth extended his invitation. "Well Yugi?" Yami asked. "Sure, we accept." Yugi said as he climbed into the back of the car. Yami sat up front beside Seth. "If you're cousins, how come you and Yugi look alike." Seth asked. "Actually I admire Yugi, so my hair looks almost like his except spikier." Yami said hoping Yugi would say something.  
  
Yugi sat in the back laughing at Yami's situation. "If you guys are enemies, why are you hanging out together?" Yami asked Seth. "Well, we're not really enemies. We're more like friends who love to fight each other and try to one up the other." Seth said as he watched Yugi in the back. Yugi just stared at Seth and Yami sitting in front of him. He wondered why he knew Yami and why did he have this hate..no this dislike for him. Yami turned around and looked at Yugi who was staring into space.  
  
They reached the fast food place and had their meal. Yami and Yugi were dropped off at Yugi's house. Yami was curious to see inside, but Yugi wouldn't allow it. "Yugi, do you remember anything beside people you hate?" Yami said as he grabbed Yugi by the arm. Yami grabbed his right arm, the arm he uses to pull his knife out. "No, I don't." Yugi said as he tried to free his arm. Yugi had to admire Yami's persistent attempt to talk to Yugi. "I gotta go to bed now. I suggest that you go back where you came from.  
  
Yami agreed and started to look for a exit. Yami was about out of options when he heard Joey yelling for help. Yami moved behind some bushes near Yugi's house and found his way out. Yami was back in the dark hall of the soul rooms. "Hey Yami? I need to get out of here. Where are you?" Joey shouted. Yami run in the direction from which it came. "Lost, Joey?" Yami said as he found Joey laying on the floor. Yami helped Joey get out of the puzzle and back to Yugi's room. "Yami! You're back." Tea said as she ran to him. "What happened? Is Yugi ok?" Joey said worried.  
  
"Yugi is fine. He is well armed and has people that look out for him." Yami explained. "Well armed!!!" Joey and Tea said at the same time. "Yes, he carries around a big knife." Yami laughed as he told them. "Remind me never to get Yugi angry ever again." Joey mumbled. "Let me tell you this Joey. You'd wouldn't live long enough to regret it." Yami said as he pointed to cut Yugi made earlier. It didn't hurt him as much as what Yugi had told him.  
  
Joey fainted as soon as he realized what Yami was trying to tell him. "Does it hurt Yami?" Tea asked. "No, just stings a little. I was glad that part of the Yugi we know was there." Yami carefully felt the cut.  
  
Elsewhere, Yugi was trying to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the few hours he spent with Yami. He did not know why he didn't like Yami and why he didn't want to anywhere with him. Yugi looked out the window. Would Yami come back? Yugi secretly hoped he would and then Yugi fell asleep. Outside Seth stand outside in the shadow staring at Yugi's window. "Don't worry Yugi, Yami will be back. He won't give up easily." Seth said aloud as he turned and walked away.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Who is Seth? And how did he know Yami wasn't who said he was. Does Seth have a plan against Yami? That and more to come in chapters to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit Hawk: I really don't have much to really say  
  
Yuri: You never have much to say  
  
Spirit Hawk: Yuri! You're up?  
  
Yuri: Yeah, so what are you doing?  
  
Spirit Hawk: Writing a story about Yugi going off the deep end and ending up in a different world. Btw this is my 'Yami', Yuri  
  
Yuri: Now you're calling my a yami  
  
Spirit Hawk: You're mainly a pain in the ass, but yes a yami is closes thing to you. Yuri read the disclaimer. Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think of the story so far.  
  
Yuri: fine here is the disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning in a hurry. He was again late for school and his skateboard wasn't going to cut it. He cursed himself for crashing his car a couple months back. He was so close to getting his license but he had to crash his future car into a tree. Yugi's parents were mad at him couple weeks and told him until he could pay for the repairs, Yugi wasn't driving again.  
  
"Yugi!! This is the 3rd time(A/N: This would be Wednesday for Yugi) this week you're going to be late." His father said as Yugi rushed downstairs and ate his breakfast. Suddenly a car honked outside followed by a knock on the door. Yugi's mother opened the door and there was Seth, just standing outside. "Hi, is Yugi home?" his mother lead Seth into the kitchen where Yugi was trying to he his breakfast in one bite. "I guess means you need a ride?" Seth chuckled at the sight. Yugi looked up and saw Seth. Yugi's saviour had arrived and Yugi jumped out of his seat and ran to Seth.  
  
"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Yugi said rapidly with food in his mouth. "Ew. Eat first, talk later." Seth said as he wiped the food from his face. Yugi grab his things and was already out in Seth's car waiting for him before Seth said they should be going. "Where's Rick?" Seth asked as they pulled out of the driveway. "Rick? Oh, he's still sleeping." Yugi replied. Seth knew exactly where 'Rick' was, but he chose not to tell Yugi partly he feared Yugi probably already had his knife hidden up the sleeve. This day would prove not to be as interesting as the day before. Nobody challenged Yugi at a fight. Yugi had drew his blade out and hand it to the principal so he could go into school. As he did, Yugi with his mind else, had cut his arm open as he brought it out.  
  
Yugi was rushed to the hospital to get his arm stitched and bandaged. Yugi didn't get to school till then afternoon. Yugi's friends asked what happened to his arm. Yugi embarrassed by what really happened, made a story that he got into another fight with the poser(A/N: from Chapter 1). The story had quickly spread through the school by the end of the day.  
  
But enough about Yugi considering he went straight home after school to explain to his parents what happened{and they weren't too happy, but laughed at Yugi for his mistake}. Lets turn the clock back and go to Yami. Yami awoke, still with the empty feeling in his heart. Joey had missed school yesterday, but Mr. Mutou helped them out by saying that Joey and Yugi were sick and that he was taking care of both of them. Tea had convinced Yami to take Yugi's place till this was over. Yami got out of bed and went into Yugi's closet and pulled Yugi's school uniform. (It's bad enough not having Yugi here, but to be him....I hate being short.) Yami thought as he prepared for his test (A/N: The test being if he can pass for Yugi). Tea dropped by to help Yami find his way. They had to meet Joey and Tristan on their way. (Boo Yami!) Yami jumped. "What's the matter 'Yugi'? " she asked as they saw Tristan standing and muttering about about Joey being late. Yami realized that only he heard the 'Boo Yami!'. He turned around and standing behind him was Joey with a big grin on his face.  
  
(Damn you Joey Wheeler!) Yami shot back through the link. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Joey whispered as he walked beside Yami. The day went slow, so slow that Yami wished that he could escape to his soul room. It was in the first class after lunch that Yami would get even with Joey. Joey had his head on his desk and was sleeping. Yami looked over and saw this opportunity for his revenge. (Hey Joey!!!!!! Wake up you mutt!!!!!!) Yami yelled mentally trying to sound like Kaiba. "Shut up Kaiba! I'm not a mutt!" Joey yelled as he bolt up in his desk. The classroom bursted out in laughter at Joey. "Could you please try not to dream about Mr. Kaiba while in my class." the teacher said as she let a laugh. Joey was turning redder and redder every second that passed. He turned and see Yami laughing at him. Yami wasn't laughing because Joey yelled at Kaiba, his laughter rang of 'I got you good'.  
  
Joey wanted to kill Yami, but realized that he'd be hurting Yugi more. Joey wished that Yugi would be back. There was only one way he could do that and that was to go there himself. As soon as school got out Yami, Joey, and Tea headed back to Yugi's place. There, Joey told Yami his plan. Yami agreed, but urged Joey to wait till Friday. Thursday came and went for both Yugi and Joey. Joey entered Yugi's soul room and entered the hole.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Now it's Joey's turn. Can he convince Yugi to come back. It's Friday night and Yugi is ready to take Seth on in battle. Who will end up paying for the huge food bill after the fight? The answers to those and probably more in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit Hawk: No reviews this time? Well here is another chapter, so plz read and review.  
  
Yuri: You're too impatient for reviews aren't you?  
  
Spirit Hawk: Well I like to know what people think of my story, is that wrong with that?  
  
Yuri: Nothing I guess. Any ways on with the story!  
  
Spirit Hawk: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
"Agh! I hate Yugi so much right now." Joey grunted as he felt his head. Joey landed on his head instead of Yami's 'getting his spine shoved into his skull' landing(A/N: Yami entered and landed flat on his ass and Joey ended up on his head instead). Yami told him that Yugi would be near by and when Joey wanted to leave to exit was located near Yugi. Joey got up and saw Yugi hanging out with his new friends. (I can't believe it! Yugi has more friends here then with us.) Joey looked at the group of eight.  
  
"So, does anyone know who was impersonating me?" Seth asked the group. "Well, I'm the only one to have seen him and he looked familiar to me." Yugi said to them. Yugi noticed Joey standing a few feet away by some bushes. "Hey you, over by the bushes! Wanna join us and talk?" Yugi shouted at the top of his voice. Joey looked around and saw Yugi glaring at him. Joey pointed at himself then to Yugi  
  
" Yeah you, dumbass! How many other people are standing near the bushes" Joey looked around and saw no one else nearby. "Why are you hanging in my territory?" Yugi asked a scared Joey. To Joey, Yugi seemed more like Kaiba then Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, You're scaring the poor mutt." Seth chuckled. "I'm not a mutt or a dog!" Joey yelled at Seth. (Who is this jerk? If I didn't know better I'd think it was Kaiba himself) Joey thought as he looked at Seth. "Who might you be? I'm Yugi" Yugi said to ease the tension between Seth and Joey. "Pleased to meet you my name's Joey.". Joey tried to act like he never met Yugi before. "Well Joey, theses guys are Sam, Seth, Blake, Jen, Dave, Sara, and Ian." Yugi said as he pointed to his group(A/N: when I refer to Yugi's group means his friends in this world.).  
  
"Sam is my girlfriend and Sara is Seth's girlfriend. Jen is free if you wanna try, but she hits so I warned you." Yugi said. "I don't hit people!" Jen slapped Yugi across his face and starts to beat him up. The group just watches Yugi get beaten and Joey wasn't sure what to do. All the sudden they hear Yugi cry out "I take it back!!". Jen gets off Yugi and grabs him by the hair. "Had enough?" She asks him. Yugi is unable to catch his breath, so he nods his head to reply. "Good! Next time don't forget it." Jen punches Yugi in the stomach.  
  
"That's really going to hurt him in the morning." Joey commented. "Not really, unless she got his wound(A/N: The knife wound he got in the last chapter) then it'll hurt." Seth said to Joey. "What wound?" Joey asked Seth. "A couple days ago Yugi cut himself giving his knife over to our principal so he could enter school. Yugi had his mind elsewhere and cut himself as he drew it." Seth replied. "Yugi has a knife? Does he have it with him now?"Joey was now starting to understand Yami's warning. "Yes he does, in fact he is never without it except when at school." Seth told Joey. Joey turned white and fainted. Yugi ran to him shouting "Joey! Joey, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired." Joey mumbled. "Yugi, it's time." Seth stated. "What? Time for what?" Yugi asked in confusion. Joey had made Yugi forget his fight tonight. "Geez, this mutt made you forget that we're suppose to fight now." Seth smacked Yugi on the head. "Oh yeah! How about we change the rules tonight? You and me, one on one?" Yugi smirked. "Agreed, that is if no one has a problem with that?" Seth looked around for any "no's". Ian started to raise his hand, but Seth gave him a death glare and he put his hand down. Yugi pulled out his knife, except this time the blade was covered. Seth also did the same thing.  
  
Yugi had a advantage against Seth, it was size. Joey thought it was funny that Yugi greatest advantage here was also Yugi's disadvantage back home. Seth landed some good punches on Yugi, but it wasn't enough. Seth's mind was elsewhere, mainly on Joey standing on the side with his eyes nearly popping out of his head and jaw on he ground. Yugi got his knife into Seth's throat after tiring him out. "I guess it's your turn to pay...again." Yugi chuckled. "You are the master with that knife." Seth sighed as he cleared his throat. Seth turned to Joey. "Joey, do you want to join us for a bite?" Seth asked. "Sure, I'm really hungry. You better be rich or something, because I can probably eat a horse." Joey grinned. Seth sighed. (Same old Joey, good thing he doesn't know who I really am.) Seth thought to himself.  
  
Yami on the other hand was hard at work trying to figure out what had happen to Yugi before this begin. "Ok, so what happened the day before?" Yami asked Tea. "Well, I didn't go to school that day, but Tristan tells me that It seemed that Yugi was having the worst day ever." Tea looked at Yami. "What happened!" Yami was getting impatient. "Well, before you interrupted me Yami, Yugi got attacked on the way to school, he also was constantly being insulted by Kaiba. Joey was sick that day and Tristan was in detention, so the bullies took this to their advantage and decided to get even with Yugi, and Bakura tried to duel for the puzzle but gave up when he realized it wasn't with Yugi. After that I don't know what happened." Tea sighed.  
  
"I know he left the millennium puzzle at home that day. Yugi came in after school and tried to talk to me. All I remember him talking about is getting revenge and how he just want the day to be over. I guess he got what he wanted and more." Yami said. "Well, what was odd was that I haven't seen Bakura or Kaiba since then." Tea added to her story. "Wait! Kaiba and Bakura haven't been to school since then. I knew something seemed wrong." Yami's face went white when he realized Bakura hadn't been seen since.  
  
Yami turned on the T.V. and changed to the news. ".....Seto Kaiba is reported to have been hospitalized. We have been told that Mr. Kaiba is in a deep coma and is unknown if he will come out of it." the reporter said. Yami turned off the T.V. and looked over at Yugi's still body. Yugi also looked like he was in a coma too. "Oh Ra! I now know who Yugi's 'friend' is. Does this mean Bakura is there too?" Yami wondered.  
  
Meanwhile a figure hidden by shadows was watching Yugi, Joey and Yugi's group eating. "Soon you'll face me and lose little Yugi." He said.  
  
Spirit Hawk: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope I didn't push Yugi too far into badness for you guys not to believe that it could happen to him. Yugi now a threat or two with him and Yami can't do anything till Joey comes back. Who can Yugi trust? Will Yami come to Yugi's aid or will Seth be able to help Yugi against these threats? Or is Seth even on Yugi's side? So please read and review this chapter. 


	6. Author's Notes

Spirit Hawk: Sorry, no chapter this time. Things have been going wrong for me. I had the next chapter for 'Faith of the Heart' done and my computer goes and crashes on me. I could be able to put a new chapter up on Sunday, if they get around to fixing it and haven't lost anything. Also I found out that my e-mail address sorta crashed a couple of weeks ago and the company is trying to get back any e-mails sent there, but here is the kicker, it'll take a 'few'(translation: we'll be done by 2005) weeks to get it working. So that means any e-mails or yesterday's review won't be seen probably till September. I've changed it so that this will probably never happen again. I hoped that you, the readers, have enjoyed my story up until now. 


	7. Chapter 6

Spirit Hawk: Finally! I can update this. I had this all ready to go on the 11th, but FF.net has been acting funny(at least I know it was my computer since no one else seemed to be able to update.) Oh well here is another chapter to read and review(probably waited long enough).  
  
Spirit Hawk: Neo-QueenRini, thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Malik said as he hit Bakura with the Millennium Rod. "Ow! You know that hurts!" Bakura glared at Malik. Malik glared right back at him, which made Bakura uneasy. Here he was, a 5,000 year old tomb robber in a different world from his own and he was stuck with 5,000 year old insane spirit with a rod. Bakura shuddered at what Malik would do to him next. "Hey, isn't that Wheeler?" Malik whispered. Bakura looked through the bush and saw Joey. "What the hell? First Yami, now Wheeler. Malik, do you have any idea how to get that puzzle?" Bakura asked.  
  
Malik was too busy keeping his eye on their prize to respond. Bakura sat back down and continued watching Joey and Yugi. By now he realized why Malik was so quiet, He saw the Millennium Puzzle hanging around Joey's neck. "What the hell is happening here! Yugi first had the puzzle and now Wheeler has it, got any theories Malik." Bakura pushed him for a reaction. Malik remained unmoved and eyes still on the puzzle. Bakura then tried to grab the Millennium Rod from Malik, but was stopped when Malik grabbed his arm and started twisting it.  
  
"For a tomb robber, you're awfully stupid!" Malik said as he faced Bakura. "You mind tell me what is going on here." Bakura whimpered(A/N: I don't think Yami Bakura would do that, but hey this is suppose to make this funny.) as Malik let go of him. "It's quite simple, things work different here. So Wheeler must have got the puzzle instead, look at Yugi, the pharaoh would probably have a breakdown if he saw this." Malik chuckled. Bakura knew something was wrong. He saw Yami encounter Yugi earlier in the week and Yami didn't look like he knew this Yugi. The fact that this is the first time Joey had shown up since this little game of their's began.  
  
Meanwhile in Yugi, Joey and friends were unaware of what was happening outside."I'm tired, I think I'm going to go" Joey said as he got up from the table "Will I see you tomorrow? You're kinda cool to hang around with." Yugi asked Joey. " You're cool to hang with too. I dunno, maybe if something doesn't come up." Joey grinned. Even though Joey didn't want to admit it, He liked this Yugi better. Yugi, Joey and Seth stood outside. Seth was giving Yugi a ride home. The bushes started moving and could hear yelling coming from them.  
"This is your damn fault!" Bakura punched Malik in the mouth. Malik bit Bakura's fist and they both roll out of the bushes and right in front of Yugi, Seth, and Joey. Joey's eyes grew big as he saw the fighting people, plus he couldn't miss the Millennium Items reflecting the fleeting daylight. Bakura and Malik stopped fighting and looked up at the three watching them. "Oh shit!" they said in unison and ran away. "Hey, one of them was the guy pretending to be you Seth." Yugi exclaimed. "Which one? White or Blonde hair?" Seth asked. "The blonde guy." Yugi replied.  
  
(Uh oh! Malik and Bakura are here. That must mean Yugi's going to have trouble. I better tell Yami.) Joey thought to himself. "I really have to go now." Joey said as he started to head for the way out. "Joey, wait!" Seth called out. "What do you want?" Joey muttered. "Here, I want you to give this to someone tomorrow. Be a good mutt and deliver it for me." Seth whispered as he handed Joey a note. They said their good-byes again and Joey went back only to be greeted by Yami. "Yami, you aren't going to believe this, but Bakura is there." Joey said before he was interrupted by Yami. "Yeah I knew that he might be there." Yami said with a sigh of relief. It was better not to have Bakura try now to get the puzzle.  
  
"I don't suppose you aren't expecting this. I saw Bakura fighting with Malik." Joey finished. Yami turned white. Malik and Bakura were both after Yugi and there was nothing he could do about it! Joey helped Yami out of the soul room. As they returned to the world, Joey noticed that he was holding Seth's note. Joey read the note and he also turned white. "Mokuba, don't worry about me. I'm doing fine where I am and this time Yugi can't help you because he is with me."the note read....and it was signed by Seto Kaiba!  
  
Yami saw the note. He was relieved that someone there could help him. Joey left and Yami headed to bed. Yami held his puzzle and wondered how Kaiba got there and why he was there. Yami closed his eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile Seto laid in his bed wondering what Joey did with the note or did it even make it there. He then thought about what happened earlier with Bakura and Malik. Kaiba knew he now had a job to do and it was to help Yugi against them. If he didn't help, Yami would hold it over his head. Kaiba drifted off to sleep thinking about how he liked being Yugi's friend instead of rival.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Well there you go! Seth Kane was actually Seto Kaiba, but readers probably knew that already. An interesting twist has happened. Bakura and Malik working together to get the Millennium Puzzle, but for how much longer. The next chapter could be the last. This is going to end with a surprising end for Yugi. *evil laugh* 


	8. Chapter 7

Spirit Hawk: Hello, welcome to the last chapter of 'Faith of the Heart' I hope you enjoy it and review it to tell me so.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Neo-QueenRini, just how is Malik a faker? I hope Malik is maybe a little more on character(or maybe less, I don't know much about Marik/Malik except possibly crazy.)  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
"Joey!!! Get the hell out of Yugi's room!" Yami yelled. Joey had began thinking of a way to get back at the pharaoh for his dirty trick in class a couple weeks back. Only a few minutes earlier Mr. Mutou had greeted Joey and told him that Yami was still sleeping. "Thanks for the info Mr. Mutou." Joey said with a smirk. "What are you planning to do to Yami?" the old man asked. "You'll find out soon." Joey replied. Joey walked down the hall and stopped outside Yugi's room. He peered in to see if Yami was still sleeping and he was. Joey slipped into the room and took off most of his clothes and set a camera and the dresser and slipped under the covers with Yami. Joey nudged Yami awake and the pharaoh looked at him with huge eyes as the flash went off.  
  
Now Joey was running for his life from the enraged spirit. "What kind of idiot are you? The really stupid kind I'm guessing!" Yami shouted as they ran through the house in their boxers. "Wait till this gets out at school! I'm going to show this to Bakura and Malik next time I see them." Joey taunted Yami as he held the camera in one hand and his clothes in the other hand. "As soon as Yugi's back, you got a one way ticket to the shadow realm!" Yami cursed the blonde boy. "Then I guess he'll never comeback then since it's the only way to stay here." Joey muttered quietly, but not quietly enough as the pharaoh was now starting to throw objects at him for saying that.  
  
"Tomb robber, you really have improved your knowledge of weapons." Malik said as he held a gun Bakura bought. "Well swords and spears aren't good enough to help one survive these days." Bakura said as he took the gun from the psychotic spirit. "When do we get to use it? I hope it's soon." Malik said as he tried to get the gun back. Bakura whacked Malik over the head with the millennium rod. "Yes, since we can't get the puzzle by just stealing it, we're going to take care of Yugi ...permanently." Bakura smirked.  
  
Yugi waited for Joey and Seth(A/N: Seto, Kaiba, Whatever) in the park they met in the day before. Seth came, running right into Yugi, and joined Yugi in his activity. Joey managed to get away from Yami by running to Yugi's soul room and enter into this world....except he forgot he had no clothes on. "Hey Joey, did you forget to get dressed today?" Yugi snickered at Joey. Seto(A/N: Seth = just Yugi, Seto/Kaiba= Joey or Yami present with Yugi). "Must've had one rough night." Seto added. "More like rough morning." Joey muttered. "What happened this morning?" Yugi asked as Joey put his clothes back on. "Seth, could I talk to you privately?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure, excuse us Yugi." Seto said as he followed Joey around the corner. "Kaiba, you have no idea what the hell happened to me before I came here." Joey looked Seto right in the eyes. "So, you know who I am, big deal. What did happen to you?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. "You might just say I pushed the wrong buttons with Yami." Joey said as he held the camera(A/N: Yes, it came with him. Poor Yami.) in front of his face. "What's the camera got to do with it?" Kaiba said as his smirk slowly turned into a grin. "I got payback on him. He used your dog tactic through that mental links of his and called me a dog while I was sleeping in class. Now everyone thinks I dream of you." Joey said while pretending to gag. "So? What was the payback?" Kaiba asked impatiently. "Well he was in a deep sleep this morning, and well lets just say when the picture is done, I'll probably have 3 pissed yami's after me." Joey said with a shudder.  
  
The day passed, Yugi wanted to get food and Seto was bugging Joey to reveal what happened that morning. Joey stayed mum on the topic. They returned back to the park and soon were joined by Sam, Jen, Dave, Sara, and Ian. "Hey Joey! How have Yugi and Seth been treating ya?" Sam asked while Sara glared to the two mentioned. "They've treating me fine." Joey replied the girl standing in between him and Yugi. The group had more or less broken up into different conversations. Joey and Jen were the only ones to not taking part. Jen was staring at Joey and Joey praying that she wouldn't attack him or harm him like she did to Yugi. "You know Joey, I don't bite." Jen said as she stood next to him.  
  
"I know you don't bite. It's the punching and kicking I'm worried about." Joey muttered. "Oh that! I only do that to Yugi when he pisses me off." Jen laughed. "Hey! Let's take a group photo!" Joey suggested. Yugi and the rest agreed. "Where are we going to find a camera smart ass?." Yugi asked. "Right here, dumb ass." Joey said as he held the camera. Yugi picked some man walking by to take the picture. Yugi thanked the man after and returned the camera to Joey.  
  
Bakura and Malik, hiding behind some bushes, decided that now was the time to act. "Bakura! Malik!" Joey and Seto shouted at the same time as the two spirits appeared. Malik held a gun and had it aimed at Joey. "Anyone moves and he gets it. We want that puzzle!" Bakura said as he pointed to Joey. "The millenium puzzle, Joey needs my help." Yugi mumbled as he stood next to Seto. (He remembers the puzzle, and no doubt Yami.) Seto thought to himself. Seto ran towards Malik and Yugi ran to Joey. Kaiba tackled Malik to the ground ,but not before he heard the gun go off. Seto looked up and saw Joey still standing, but Yugi was on the ground bleeding.  
  
Bakura ran off and Malik followed him after Seto ran to Yugi. "At least I didn't fail my friends again." Yugi said as he looked at Joey. "Again? Does that mean you know who I really am?" Joey asked? Yugi nodded his head. "Please tell Tea, she didn't have anything to do with this. You know it's not your fault that I ended up like this." Yugi said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Joey, get him back now!" Seto cried out as he reached them. Joey picked Yugi up and headed towards the way he came. Kaiba followed right behind him. Yami felt a sharp pain in his chest, he knew Yugi was hurt and there was nothing he could do! Suddenly Joey appeared and Yugi's comatose body was now bleeding. Meanwhile Kaiba awoke from his coma and ordered that the hospital get an ambulance to Yugi's place quickly.  
  
The ambulance barely made back. Yugi remained in his coma for weeks. Yugi eventually came out of it, with a new friend waiting. Kaiba had changed his attitude towards Yugi and Yami was happy to have his friend back. Yugi sat in his soul room. Unknown to Yami, inside that room were two pictures. One of Yugi, Yami, Joey and the rest. Another was the picture taken with Joey's camera with Yugi's gang and Joey.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Well that's the end of it! Nearly 13 pages typed and 7 chapters(that's not including A/N's. I hope people have enjoyed reading this and how it ended. I've started writing another story, but unsure of how to proceed in the next chapter. Basically Yugi runs away and gets caught and sent to a school for run aways, but my problem lies here, I'm also doing a Digimon story like that and well...I not sure if I should have Kari(Kari is the 'star' of that story) around and Yugi meet up for a couple chapters and be friends in a strange place(since they both come from Japan). Their stories will be different from each other (Kari prove she can take care of herself and Yugi running away from his friends after a misunderstanding.) 


End file.
